


【冢不二】少年游

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】少年游

手冢国光觉得这一生不能再圆满了。

他是名满天下的青王府世子，也是天子中意的乘龙快婿。长到了一十八岁，人生中几乎没遭逢过什么意外，一路顺风顺水，这样的人生，纵使是对他而言，也未免有些嫌无趣。

那天在他的十八岁生日寿宴上，却无意中捡到了翻墙而过想要偷吃他果子的小贼，小贼号称是清虚观龙崎真人的座下弟子不二周助。从而人生倾覆，走上了一条与以往截然不同的道路。

——每次他开玩笑用“偷吃柿子的小贼”来称呼不二的时候，都会被那双青碧的眸子狠狠地瞪上半分钟。  
在中原人看来，眸子湛青，是妖孽之相。  
手冢就此问过不二，得到的解释是不二身上有西域血统，他的祖母，便有着与他同样的眼珠。  
但他对不二的了解也就仅限于此，不二从来不愿多谈自己的身世，甚至对他在清虚观的过往，也很少提及。  
手冢也并不在意，此前的不二，是何许人的不二已与他无干。  
而此后的不二，他的人生，手冢正在参与。

这日，手冢又拿那事来顽笑。  
那时他们在姑苏城的聚贤酒楼。聚贤楼的后院，有株长得十分好的柿子树，到了季节，结了一树累累的果子，便被厨子摘下来，做了各式各样的菜肴糕点。  
他们点的便是一盘红黄绿玉，竟是柿子拌了黄澄澄的鸡蛋，撒上一点绿色的葱花，看起来十分晶莹可爱。  
小二端上桌的时候，热情地向他们介绍这盘菜的来历，并邀请他们去后院参观那棵柿子树，并洋洋自得地夸耀这味看起来家常的菜肴也是姑苏城的一绝。

手冢想，这小二也是个没眼力价的，没见菜端上桌后，不二的脸色已经不大好。  
虽他面相板正，毕竟也才十来岁，正是少年人的心性。自从跟了不二走以来，被迫拜了这小他两岁的少年为师，还时时受他各种欺压调戏，难得遇到机会，便想着要戏他一戏。  
于是手冢端出一副十分庄重的模样，把这菜往不二面前一推：“你爱吃柿子，这菜都归你。省得你又偷爬别人家的树，偷摘人家的果子。”  
正眉飞色舞介绍着他家柿子树的小二语气顿时一滞，不禁对这一派斯文优雅、看上去十分矜贵的白衣公子另眼相看。

不二恼恨，大庭广众之下却拿他没辙，只能用筷子狠狠地佯敲他的手背：“对师长没轻没重，成何体统！”  
手冢于是露出个几不可辨的笑来，宠溺地执了他的手。  
“和我一起，你不必拘泥于礼数。”

他二人自一处以来，走走停停也游历了不少地方。此番泛舟江上，顺流而下，沿着一道风景秀丽的支流，于一个景致如画的小山村落了脚。  
这山村里住着一群甚少与外界交流的少数民族，自耕自织，男女衣着，悉如外人。黄发小儿与垂髫老者，并怡然自乐。  
手冢与不二在一户人家里投宿，因他俩外貌出众，举止优雅，端的是两位神仙似的翩翩公子。于是自落榻以来，闻讯前来拜访者众，尤以年轻姑娘为甚。

较之身材纤细、看上去身量未足的不二，英俊挺拔的手冢更受少女们的青睐。这厢有个传统，年轻姑娘们若是有了意中人，便要赶早去采集卯时初浸足了晨露的朝颜花，在每七日村子里举行篝火会的当日，编了花环系上信物挂到郎君的屋檐下，若是郎君对哪位姑娘有意，当夜的晚会便带着姑娘的花环和信物出席，经族中长老的公证许可，便可为夫妻。

他们到来后，不出三日便是篝火会。  
大清早起来，手冢的房檐下便挂满了花环，因为实在太多，层层叠叠地拥挤着，地上还跌落了不少花瓣。  
不二开他顽笑：“你若是对谁有意，索性挑一个留下，我走便是。”  
手冢回向他的目光便有几分深沉：“夜深露重，我怎忍心让你起早为我采花织环。”  
这话便说得不二没了脾气。

当日下午，二人便辞了房东，乘舟离去。  
江水悠悠，不知所往。  
村民们聚在岸边与他们送行，见那谪仙般二人立于舟头，纷纷道：  
“佳人成双，方不辜负美景良辰，如此甚好。”  
——END——


End file.
